Maldita gravata!
by Miss Debs
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter, um baile e uma gravata no lugar certo.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens abaixo citados me pertencem, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Quem me dera...

* * *

**Maldita gravata!**

Filho de uma jumenta verde com bolinhas laranja! Como James Potter consegue ser _tão _irritante? Sério! Isso está simplesmente acabando comigo. Nesse exato momento, estou me segurando o máximo possível pra não ir até lá e arrancar aquela estúpida gravata da estúpida cabeça do idiota do Potter.

Será possível que ele não sabe que gravatas foram feitas para serem usadas no pescoço e não na testa? E não muda nada o fato desta ser a festa de Natal do nosso último ano em Hogwarts. E também não muda nada o fato dele ficar incrivelmente atraente desse jeito. Nada!

No começo, estava tudo absolutamente normal. Cheguei na festa com minha amiga Alice, nós duas querendo curtir a noite tranquilamente, ela com seu namorado – Frank Longbottom - e eu com meu acompanhante, Gideão Prewett. Ele e eu ainda não tínhamos nada romântico, estávamos indo juntos ao baile mais como amigos, mas eu estava bastante disposta a mudar isso.

Nosso grupo ocupou uma mesa e, depois do discurso do professor Dumbledore, começamos a conversar. Gideão era divertido e nós tínhamos bastante assunto, ele se interessava muito por objetos e costumes trouxas, e me pedia para explicar várias coisas.

Enquanto eu fazia meu discurso sobre igualdade entre os sexos na sociedade trouxa, as Esquisitonas começaram a tocar uma música lenta e ele me estendeu a mão.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou

Eu sorri e segurei sua mão, indo rapidamente para a pista de dança. Gideão colocou as mãos na minha cintura e eu apoiei as minhas em seu ombro. Ele começou:

- Como está sendo sua noite?

- Ótima. – respondi honestamente – E a sua?

- Incrível, Lily. Mas nada que eu já não esperasse saindo com você.

Eu baixei a cabeça e pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Gideão, não fala assim. – pedi, sem-graça

- Mas é verdade. Você é ótima.

- Você também é. – ri, olhando novamente nos olhos dele

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e eu o teria beijado se um outro casal dançando não tivesse chamado a minha atenção.

Ali estava ele, James Potter, com os braços envolvendo a cintura da Mary McDonald. Ela praticamente o devorava com os olhos, enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava provocativamente com a gravata dele. Imagina só! A sensível e inocente McDonald cresceu de uma hora pra outra.

Eu não sei porque, mas aquilo me deu uma raiva tão grande, que eu poderia ter quebrado o pescoço da garota com minhas próprias mãos sem qualquer esforço. O que é bastante atípico, já que ela nunca tinha me dado razão para odiá-la; na verdade, antes eu meio que simpatizava com ela. Não mais, definitivamente.

Gideão virou o rosto, procurando saber o que eu estava olhando. Para distraí-lo, porque eu jamais deixaria que ele soubesse quem tinha chamado minha atenção – mesmo que tenha sido a _Mary_ colocando as asinhas de fora, enão o _Potter _-, apontei para uma mesa no canto do salão:

- Olha, ponche! Vamos lá. – disse, puxando sua mão

- Pode deixar que eu vou. – ele respondeu, um tanto confuso mas ainda um cavalheiro – Me espera na mesa.

Eu me sentei novamente com Alice, que esperava enquanto Frank buscava algo para eles beberem.

- Você viu a Mary McDonald com o James? – minha amiga perguntou. É claro que ela não gosta de fofoca, de onde você tirou isso...

- Vi. – confirmei, talvez um pouco ríspida demais

- É... Como as pessoas mudam.

- Eu preferia que ela continuasse quieta no canto dela, ao invés de virar uma oferecida.

- Coitada da menina, Lil. Ela só está querendo viver.

- Ela tá é desesperada. – bufei, voltando a encarar a garota, que agora cochichava algo no ouvido do energúmeno – Sinceramente, não sei o que ela viu nele.

- Não? Mesmo? – perguntou Alice, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas

- Não mesmo. – afirmei decidida – Quer dizer, ele é irritante, baderneiro, galinha...

- Divertido, inteligente, ótimo jogador de Quadribol, bonito... – ela me interrompeu – É, não sei mesmo o que ela viu nele.

- Alice, por que eu senti um leve toque de sarcasmo no seu tom de voz?

- Talvez porque eu tenha sido sarcástica? – ela sugeriu, com um sorriso angelical mais falso do que o cabelo do professor Slughorn – Mas, mudando de assunto, cadê o seu namorado?

- O Gideão não é meu namorado.

- Que seja. – deu de ombros – Onde ele está?

- Pegando ponche com o Frank. E, por falar no Frank, como estão as coisas com ele?

- Perfeitas! – ela disse, com uma expressão sonhadora – Lily, ele é tão fofo, nós estávamos conversando e ele...

Alice começou a listar as qualidades do namorado e eu apenas sorri, eles estavam saindo há algumas semanas e se davam incrivelmente bem. Ela não tinha tido muitos namorados sérios antes, mas os dois estavam firmes. Tão firmes que estavam começando a me dar uma pontinha de inveja. Eu sentia falta de ter alguém assim comigo, mas meu último namoro não tinha acabado muito bem e sim com um episódio nada agradável envolvendo o banheiro dos monitores.

De qualquer modo, enquanto ela falava, comecei a devanear e, de repente, estava imaginando como seria se fosse eu ali, dançando com o Potter, com os braços dele ao meu redor, brincando com sua gravata. Eu tenho que admitir que ele ficava especialmente charmoso com ela. Se fosse eu, e não a McDonald, poderia colocar minhas mãos na nuca dele e puxá-lo para mais perto e então...

- Lily! – Gideão me chamou de volta para a Terra. Ele parecia um pouco incomodado, talvez por já ter me chamado algumas vezes, e me estendia um copo. – Trouxe seu ponche.

- Obrigada. – sorri para ele, agradecida não só pela bebida, mas por ter interrompido meus pensamentos antes que eles tomassem um rumo ainda mais perigoso.

- De nada. – ele retribuiu meu sorriso, um pouco mais tranquilo.

Voltamos a conversar, os quatro animados. Os três, quero dizer, porque eu não conseguia me obrigar a prestar atenção em nenhum assunto ali. Por mais que eu tentasse mantê-los focados na mesa, meus olhos teimavam em seguir Mary McDonald e o Potter, que ainda dançavam, pelo salão. As intenções dela estavam bastante óbvias e eu prendi a respiração quando ela aproximou o rosto do dele.

Foi então que, para minha surpresa, ele deu um passo pra trás e a fez girar, evitando beijá-la. Eu arregalei os olhos. Assim que ficou de frente pra ele, Mary tentou beijar o Potter ainda mais descaradamente, mas ele se esquivou de novo, me deixando de queixo caído.

Devo ter parecido tão chocada com o galinha do Potter recusando um beijo, que Alice se viu na obrigação de chutar minha canela para que eu voltasse a participar da conversa. Aparentemente, ela me perguntava alguma coisa. Eu só balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e voltei a admirar a paisagem na minha frente.

A McDonald parecia muito irritada por ter sido rejeitada. Ela disse alguma coisa pra ele e saiu da pista de dança, se dirigindo para o banheiro. Ele deu de ombros e seguiu para a mesa de bebidas, parando para conversar com Remus e Pedro Pettigrew.

- Alice, - Frank chamou minha amiga – o que acha de ir dançar um pouco?

- Claro, Frank! – ela respondeu sorridente – Vamos lá! – e saiu com o namorado, apenas se virando para me dar uma piscadela.

- Sabe, Lily – disse Gideão, se sentando na cadeira ao meu lado, que Alice deixara vaga. -, eu queria muito vir nessa festa com você.

- Que bom que viemos juntos, então. – eu respondi. De repente, minha resolução de mudar nosso _status _de amigos tinha começado a desaparecer.

- Também acho. Eu queria te convidar pra sair há muito tempo – o sorriso dele estava me deixando desconfortável -, mas você parecia sempre tão distante, concentrada nos livros.

- Hm...

- Se Frank não tivesse insistido, não sei se teria coragem de te chamar pra vir comigo hoje. Mas teria me arrependido muito. Você está maravilhosa. – ele começou a chegar mais perto e eu virei o rosto.

- Gideão, não me leva a mal, mesmo. – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele – Você é muito legal e eu gosto de você. Mas não gosto desse jeito. Me desculpa, mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Lily. – ele respondeu, se afastando envergonhado – Eu devia saber disso.

- Mas, porque você não chama a Emelina pra dançar? Ela está te olhando o tempo inteiro. – e era verdade. Emelina Vance estava encarando Gideão desde que nós pisamos no salão.

- É, pode ser uma boa idéia. – ele falou, um pouco mais animado – Talvez eu vá mesmo. Até mais, Lily.

Eu fiquei sentada ali, pensando no que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha dito pra Alice enquanto nós nos arrumávamos que poderia ficar com ele durante a festa, mas a coragem e, principalmente, a vontade tinham sumido. Suspirando, me levantei pra pegar mais ponche.

Cheguei na mesa do ponche e parei para me servir quando escutei uma voz toda dengosa de garota.

- Jay, qual é o problema? Por que você _tá _me evitando? – pelo amor de Deus, que apelidinho ridículo

- Te evitando, Mary? Claro que não. – _James _respondeu, dando seu melhor sorriso

- Então, você não quer me beijar? – ela perguntou fazendo bico – Porque eu quero te beijar.

- Mary, não é bem isso. – ele respondeu. A essa altura do campeonato, eu já tinha me virado para, discretamente, observar o espetáculo. Pude ver Remus e o amigo gordinho parados na outra ponta da mesa, ao lado do casalzinho, parecendo incrivelmente desconfortáveis. Sim, a idiota estava colocando o Potter contra a parede na frente dos amigos dele.

- Me diz o que é. – ela cruzou os braços, exigindo uma explicação

- Eu só não quero beijar ninguém hoje. – ele deu uma risada tímida, que pareceu muito fora de lugar vinda dele – Achei que nós podíamos ser só amigos. Desculpa, mas se a sua intenção era essa, não se preocupa comigo. Pode ir procurar alguém que, por mim, não tem problema.

- _Tá_ certo. – ela respondeu. Parecia muito desanimada.

McDonald saiu dali e eu me virei de novo para a mesa. De repente, minha noite tinha ficado mais animada. Era de se esperar que eu tivesse alguma compaixão pela garota, afinal, é isso que meninas geralmente sentem umas pelas outras depois de cenas como essa. Mas eu me senti muito satisfeita. Não mandei ser oferecida e dar em cima do _meu_... Digo, dar em cima do Potter.

Depois de ter pegado minha bebida, voltei pra minha mesa. Alice estava sozinha outra vez.

- Seu namorado? - perguntei

- No banheiro. – ela respondeu

- Você viu o fora que o Potter deu na McDonald?

- Já? – ela pareceu surpresa - Eu ainda nem vi eles se agarrando.

- É porque eles não se agarraram. Ela _tava_ se jogando pra cima dele e ele deu um fora nela. Sem se beijarem nem nada. E ainda disse que não queria beijar ninguém hoje. Não é estranho?

- É, sim. Mas você sabe disso por quê...?

- Porque eu estava perto deles. Lá na mesa de bebidas. – respondi – Eu não acredito que ela perguntou pra ele se ele não queria beijar ela. Aliás, até acredito. Sutileza nunca foi o forte da McDonald.

- Lily, por que você _ta_ com raiva dela? – Alice me perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Como sempre, ela lia minhas emoções como que lê a página de um livro.

- Porque... Porque... Porque ela se jogar em cima do Potter é simplesmente uma vergonha pra todas as garotas de Hogwarts! – eu disse

- Cuidado, Lily! – Alice riu – Pra mim, você parece com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes! Eu! Do Potter! Não mesmo, Alice!

- Cuidado, Lily. Cuidado. Você pode acabar se apaixonando por ele, afinal. – ela disse, em tom de brincadeira. De um tempo pra cá, minha pseudo-melhor-amiga vem insinuando que eu estou gostando do Potter

- Credo, Alice! – eu respondi, tratando de encerrar o assunto

Eu pensei que, como a Mary e o estúpido não estavam mais juntos pra me distrair, eu poderia finalmente aproveitar a festa. Doce engano.

Quinze minutos depois, as músicas deixaram de ser lentas e românticas para serem agitadas e divertidas. Todo mundo estava na pista, independente de ter par ou não, e eu fui dançar com Alice e Frank. Estávamos realmente nos divertindo, até eu olhar para o lado e enxergar o Quarteto do Inferno – também conhecidos como Marotos – dançando.

Bom, talvez "pulando como macacos", e não "dançando", fosse o termo mais apropriado. Sirius Black fazia caretas e mexia os braços, fazendo Remus, Pedro e Potter, que tinha colocado a gravata na cabeça, rirem feitos loucos. O primeiro pensamento insano que me passou pela cabeça foi como o sorriso do Potter era bonito. Quer dizer, era todo verdadeiro e feliz e – que Alice não me ouça de jeito nenhum – tão sexy.

O segundo foi como ele ficava gostoso com aquela gravata na testa. Juro! E não me pergunte como eu consigo admitir uma coisa dessas. Ele estava tão bonito que eu fiquei alguns instantes encarando-o. Tempo o suficiente pra que ele percebesse.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, senti minhas bochechas ferverem e desviei os olhos, não sem antes vislumbrar o sorriso que se formava no canto da boca dele. Lily, sua idiota! Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma. Onde já se viu? Ficar praticamente babando em James Potter? "Tudo bem, Lily – pensei -, mantenha a calma e se concentre na dança."

Mas quem disse que eu conseguia? A maldita gravata não me deixava em paz. Ela ainda estava ali, na testa dele, me provocando, saída direto do meu inferno pessoal. E quando ela balançava e tocava os lábios dele, eu queria morrer. Como nunca tinha reparado em como os lábios do Potter eram bonitos, bem desenhados. "Foco, Evans! Na dança, não na boca dele."

Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa se aproximou pra dançar comigo e eu sorri pra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que Potter puxava uma corvinal. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e os dois começaram a se mexer juntos no ritmo da música. O rosto dela estava a quinze centímetros do de James e ele mantinha o sorriso de lado, o sorriso que ele dava só pra mim, como se soubesse que eu estava observando.

Senti os cantos de meus lábios se levantarem. Se era guerra que James Potter queria, era guerra que ele teria.

Me aproximei do lufa e passei a fazer alguns movimentos bastante, digamos, ousados pra uma monitora-chefe. Meu parceiro estava completamente na minha e eu senti as costas queimarem com o olhar do Potter. Eu estava gostando desse jogo.

Em seguida, alguém passou o braço ao meu redor e me virou, e dei de cara com um par de olhos castanhos me encarando com um brilho malicioso.

- Evans, você devia tomar cuidado. – disse o ser da gravata atrevida – Vai acabar matando o coitado do coração.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer? – respondi

- Eu sou o cara que você está praticamente devorando com os olhos. – levantou uma sobrancelha, sarcástico

- Só nos seus sonhos, Potter.

- Com certeza nos meus sonhos, ruiva. – agora estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir seu perfume. E ele com certeza deve misturar alguma coisa naquele perfume para me deixar embriagada, porque esse é o único motivo plausível para eu ter chegado ainda mais perto e não ter me sentido nem um pouco tímida fazendo isso. E foi sem nenhuma surpresa que eu entendi que queria beijá-lo.

Mas, quando nossas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros de encostarem, ele soltou uma risada meio rouca e se afastou para voltar à pista, me deixando plantada ali. Não muito longe dali, Alice estava me encarando, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Fiz um sinal pra ela me seguir e corri pro banheiro, que é onde estou agora.

Nem é preciso dizer que estou subindo pelas paredes aqui. Alice entrou em seguida e tentou me acalmar, sem muito sucesso.

- Lily Evans! – ela gritou – Presta atenção em mim!

- Não dá, Alice. Eu _to_ pirando aqui. Como eu fui tão idiota de ceder. Eu quase beijei ele, Alice_. Quase._

- Espera um minutinho. – ela levantou a mão – Você _tá_ arrependida de não ter beijado ele? Lily, você _tá _admitindo que queria beijar o James? Finalmente!

- Alice! Isso é sério! E se, me deixando lá, ele quis dizer que não quer mais nada comigo? Mas, se foi isso, então porque foi falar comigo? Será que ele quer me fazer pagar por todos os foras que eu dei nele?

- Claro que não! Lily, o James gosta de você, isso é óbvio pra todo mundo.

- Então, por que ele não me beijou? – eu disse, subitamente irritada

- Lily, ele _gosta_ de você, não quer te beijar uma vez e pronto. Se ele te beijasse lá, você ia dizer que ele te agarrou e nunca ia admitir que gosta dele também. – ela me respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica

- Mas eu não...

- Lily! – ela me interrompeu – Você gosta dele _sim_! Mas que coisa. Sua teimosia me mata, sabia?

- Alice, eu _não sei_ se eu gosto dele ou não. Eu _tô_ confusa, droga.

- Quer saber? Fica aí e pensa um pouco. Eu vou te deixar sozinha. – minha amiga disse, me olhando da porta – Mas, por favor, não joga sua felicidade fora por medo e orgulho. Esse é o nosso último ano. Você pode não ter outra chance. – e ela saiu.

Eu me sentei num canto, encostada na parede, abraçando os joelhos. O que Alice tinha me dito era verdade, eu podia não ter outra chance. Se ele quisesse, James poderia arrumar uma namorada linda e divertida hoje, e aí eu perderia o meu maroto. Ai, Merlim! Desde quando aquela peste era o _meu maroto_?

Tudo culpa daquela gravata idiota! Eu não conseguia pensar direito quando ela caía ao lado do rosto dele e deixava o Potter tão charmoso. Também não conseguia pensar com ele tão perto de mim, quase encostando a boca na minha... Droga! Talvez eu gostasse dele sim. E talvez eu devesse resolver essa situação e contar de uma vez pra ele.

E se Alice estivesse errada? E se ele não gostasse mais de mim? E se eu estivesse certa desde o começo e ele nunca tivesse gostado de mim de verdade, só do desafio de sair com a única garota em Hogwarts que nunca deu a menor bola pra ele? Se fosse isso, eu ficaria completamente humilhada. Mas, se eu não dissesse nada, passaria o resto da vida imaginando a resposta dele e se teria dado certo entre a gente. E acho que me arrependeria de não ter seguido meus impulsos pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Então, acho que é isso. Vou até lá colocar minha dignidade e reputação nas mãos de James Potter, o maroto com o maior numero de detenções da história de Hogwarts e, muito provavelmente, de toda a Inglaterra. Aqui vou eu, e que Merlim me ajude.

Juntei minha coragem e voltei pra festa. Olhei ao redor, procurando o causador de todos os meus problemas. Ele estava apoiado na parede do salão principal com a gravata ainda na cabeça e uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão, observando pensativo as pessoas que dançavam.

- Ei, - chamei baixinho, enquanto me encostava na parede ao seu lado – pensando em alguma coisa especial?

- Na verdade, sim. – James deu um sorriso misterioso – Por quê?

- É que eu precisava falar com você. – respondi, acrescentando rapidamente – Mas, se você estiver ocupado, posso deixar pra depois.

- Não, Lily, não estou ocupado. – ele respondeu sem olhar pra mim – Pode falar.

- Bem, - comecei e, depois de respirar fundo, segui em frente – James, você já gostou de mim de verdade?

- Já, Lily. – ele disse. De repente, me ocorreu que ele parecia triste e eu senti uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Quando? – insisti, me odiando por estar fazendo ele sofrer.

- Desde o quinto ano, apesar de ser muito lerdo pra perceber isso na época. – e, se virando para me olhar, perguntou – Ruiva, por que _tá_ me perguntando isso?

Ignorando o ritmo absolutamente louco que meu coração tinha decidido assumir ao reparar que ele não tinha dito quando deixara de gostar de mim, disse a frase que eu sabia que iria causar uma reviravolta maravilhosa na minha vida:

- Porque eu queria saber se é tarde demais pra gente, James.

Ele me encarou com os olhos arregalados e eu continuei:

- Quer dizer, você deve ter reparado no jeito como eu estou olhando pra você a noite inteira. E também em como eu reagi quando você veio falar comigo enquanto eu dançava. E o que eu estava esperando – nessa parte eu percebi que estava ficando vermelha como um tomate maduro – que você fizesse. Não é como se eu tivesse escondido. – recorri à toda a minha coragem grifinória para finalizar – O que eu estou tentando dizer é: eu gosto de você. Muito. E quero saber se você quer ir ao passeio em Hogsmeade comigo no domingo.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e, abrindo um enorme sorriso, disse:

- Eu não sei, senhorita Evans. Acho que vou ter que consultar minha agenda. Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. – dei um tapa no braço dele. Eu roendo as unhas de nervoso e o filho-da-mãe fazendo piadinhas? Foi demais pra mim.

- Tudo bem, senhor Potter. Foi um prazer conversar com o senhor. É uma pena que seja tão ocupado. Passar bem. – me virei e ia saindo quando ele segurou meu braço.

- Calma aí, Lily. Eu _tava_ brincando. Você acha mesmo que, depois de dois anos eu ia deixar você sair assim justo quando me disse tudo isso? Fez a pergunta, agora escuta a resposta: eu quero ir à Hogsmeade com você nesse domingo, no outro e no outro. Eu gosto muito de você também, Lily Evans, e também quero muito te beijar. – e, dizendo isso, James me beijou.

Quando nos separamos, ele foi o primeiro a falar:

- Você acreditaria se eu contasse que eu estava pensando em você quando chegou aqui? Em como eu queria que você gostasse de mim? – eu assenti, ao que ele riu – Escuta, eu sei que eu sou irresistível e tudo mais, mas por que você decidiu falar agora?

- Por causa dessa sua gravata irritante. – confessei – Você sabia que fica lindo com ela? Isso me desconcentra. – e, pelo visto, ainda descontrolava minha língua. Lily retardada!

Ele riu tão alto que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, que nos olharam feio. Em seguida, retirando a gravata, disse:

- Problema resolvido. – e colocou a dita-cuja no meu pescoço antes de me olhar estranhamente

- O que foi? – perguntei

- Agora, _eu_ vou ter dificuldades de me concentrar.

Obviamente, eu o beijei. E não o soltei por um bom tempo.

* * *

**Bom, essa foi a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora, pessoal, e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem.**

**Ela é dedicada à minha priminha mais amada, Gege, que foi minha revisora e crítica.**

**Beijocas e - não custa sonhar - vejo vocês nas reviews ;)**


End file.
